On the road
by Hi14
Summary: When her mother comes home drunk at midnight one night 4 year old Cathy Mae runs away. She runs to her father the one and only John Cena, but when a feud with the devils favourite demon gets really dangerous John must protect his family, friends and himself but most importantly his daughter, Catherine Mae Cena.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

** 1st wwe story. **

**In this story Shawn Michaels and HHH are still in WWE, John Cena, Shawn Michaels, HHH and Randy Orton are all best friends, John Cena is dating Torrie Wilson.**

**This story is set from January this year onwards, it is based on the Cena/Kane feud Zack Ryder is not involved yet and Eve won't be at all It wont be much like the real feud it'll be almost completely different . It will be longer than the real feud because the rock/cena feud/fight does not exist. **

**Shawn Michaels, Randy Orton and HHH are all Cathy's god fathers and her god mothers are: Rebecca (Shawn's wife), Samantha (Randy's wife) and Stephanie McMahon (HHH's wife) The only wwe superstars that know about Cathy are John Cena (obviously) Shawn Michaels, HHH, Randy Orton, All the McMahons (including stephanie) and Torrie Wilson. **

**About Cathy:**

**Full name: Catherine Mae Cena**

**Date of Birth: May 3rd 2007 **

**Age: 4at start of story 5 for the rest (there'll be a bday chap so u know when the age changes) **

**Appearance: Ocean Blue eyes like her dad, cute dimples like her dad, Dark Brown wavy hair that goes a bit further than the shoulders. Quite short.**

A small girl with brown hair and ocean blue eyes sat up in her room tears replacing the cute dimples that useably show on her cheeks. Her mom had come home drunk earlier, she had straight away yelled at the young girl then fell asleep in the middle of the living room floor. The young brunette grabbed her Tinkabell backpack and put in her teddy bear Mr Me, her purple and pink spotty blanket and a black skirt with red hearts on, a white top with black frills and her black buckle up shoes (and underwear obviously).

She walked out her room and closed the door quietly. Once she got downstairs she pulled out her moms phone and scrolled down until she found the picture of her dad, she couldn't read yet so when she wrote the number on a piece of paper from her 'my little pony' notebook it looked like random squiggles.

She put the phone number in her pocket and walked out the house. It was 1am so it was quiet and dark. She walked for ten minutes until she found the only phone box that still worked. It was the one next to the church. She walked inside and put some money she had took from her moms wallet into the phone. She stood on her tip-toes and pressed the buttons in the order that resembled the squiggles on the paper. She put the phone to her ear. She knew this wasn't her dad's mobile it was the phone in the room where everyone sat at his work. The room began with an L but she didn't know what the word was.

The phone rang a few times before someone picked up. They answered in a thick Texan accent.

"Hello?" they asked she knew who it was, her 'uncle' (god-father) but she didn't care about saying hello right now.

She replied softly, still crying "Where's daddy?" it came out as a sobbed whisper.


	2. 1: Daddy's here

1: Daddy's here

John Cena stood In the ring his music had just ended, at the moment he was having a feud with the big red monster, it wasn't too serious things happen the way they're supposed too and the feu is due to end at the end of this month. Today was January 2nd, it was cold, windy and wet outside. They were live in Haverhill, MA tonight, only 10 minutes up the road from where John Cena grew up, and where, when his ex-wife and Daughter lived. He was pulled away from his thoughts by a loud BANG and explosion of fire. He flinched slightly and waited for the devils favourite Demon to enter the ring.

Both men stood in opposite corners waiting for the bell to be rung. Before the match began someone's voice was heard. A horrible groggy voice, John Laurinaitis. He bought the microphone he held in his hand to his lips "Wait, Wait, Wait. Don't start this match because it will not be a normal match, it will be a Falls count anywhere, No disqualifications match." he said and turned on his heel then walked back stage.

About 10 minutes into the match John attempted the AA only to be countered by Kane and hit in the head with a steel chair. He climbed back up and shook the cobwebs out then hit kane with the same chair. John climbed back up onto the ring apron and up to the top rope slowly, Kane climbed up after him and grabbed him by his neck, fear flashed on Johns eyes, Kane lifted him and threw him through the announce table. Usually if that happened you'd take everything out, and clean it off first, but The masked monster didnt bother with that part, as John landed the table broke and his neck landed on the side of the TV monitor. Kane jumped down and covered John as he cried in pain holding his neck. The referee's hand came down for the third time and the bell rung. Kane's sadistic music came on and he excited backstage.

A few hours later (John's locker room)

"Aww, baby your neck is really bad." Cena's girlfriend, Torrie Wilson, said.

"Yep I can tell, ow." he winced as Torrie put some cream on it.

"There that'll make it better." She smiled. John turned back around and pecked her on the lips.

"Thanks babe."

"It's ok."

"Was that even supposed to happen?" Randy Orton asked.

"No, and it wouldn't have if it wasn't for that dick head Laurinaitis." John complained, the door opened and in walked Randy and John's other best friends Paul Levesque (Triple H) and Shawn Michaels.

"Hey guys, hows the neck John?" Paul asked patting his shoulder and sitting in the chair next to the TV. Shawn sat down on the sofa next to John.

"Bad, Kane's a dick." he frowned

"Tell me about it." Shawn replied.

"Seriously people like that in this buisness should be sack-" Randy was interrupted by the phone ringing,

"I'll get it." Shawn said, since he was the closest to it. He picked up the phone and answered

"Hello?"

"Where's Daddy?" a small quiet voice sobbed/whispered.

"Sorry who's this?" he had an idea but wanted to be sure.

"Uncle Shawny, where's Daddy?" yep he knew who it was.

"Hang on sweets, I'll get him." he pulled the phone away and put his hand over it. "Yo, John Phone."

"Who is it? Cheyenne?" Paul asked. Shawn shook his head as John took the phone.

"Hello?"

"Daddy, Please come get me."

"Cathy is that you?"

"Yes, but daddy please pick me up,"

"Princess, why are you crying? What's wrong where's Mommy?"

"She's asleep at home, she came home at midnight, she was weird and smelt funny, she comes home like that a lot now, she shouted at me and hit me then fell asleep. I ran away please Daddy." the girl sobbed.

"Don't worry, Caths I'll be there soon where are you?"

"The phone by the church, it's rainy and cold, I'm cold daddy."

"Okay baby I'll be there in 10 minutes kay?"

"Daddy, can you bring uncle Shawny?"

"Of course baby, Love you."

"Love you too." the line went dead. John pulled out his car keys and chucked them at Shawn.

"C'mon we need to go to West Newbury, your driving." Shawn knew from his tone of voice that it was something to do with Cathy.

"Is it -?" Randy began.

"Yeah, now c'mon." he pulled Shawn out the door.

It was only a 12 minute drive. They slowed down when they got near the church. "There." John pointed to a pink huddle inside the phone box. Shawn pulled over and John got out it was chucking it down with rain but he didnt care he ran over to the phone box. He opened the door and found Cathy in only he pyjamas, dressing gown and slippers she had her Tinkabell bag next to her.

"Daddy." she gasped and jumped into his arms, he bent down and picked her up while still hugging her he grabbed the backpack and carried Cathy to the car. By the time he'd put her in the back she was asleep, he took off his jacket and put it under her head, he placed the blanket out of her bag ontop of her and kissed her forehead. "I love you." he whispered. He closed the door and climbed back in the front next to Shawn. He looked at the Texan "I'm never leaving her again."


	3. 2: Feeling Guilty

**2: Feeling Guilty**

"So what did she do?" Shawn asked while driving home. They were currently 5 minutes away from the hotel.

"She came home drunk, apparently she does it a lot lately, anyway she yelled at Cathy and hit her then passed out in the middle of the floor. That's all i know."

"I'm sure Sweets'll tell us more when we get to the hotel." John laughed. Everyone had different names for Cathy. Shawn called her Sweets, Paul called her kiddo, Randy called her cuppy (like cuppy cake) and John called her Princess, darling, baby and any other names a dad would call his daughter.

The rain picked up a bit and Shawn began to find it hard to see. He was never good at concentrating on things, and with the window wipers going this fast he was scared he would lose the tiny bit of concentration he had. He saw John glancing behind at Cathy every minute or 2, the weather began to get worse and it began to hail.

"Pull over, Shawn, I know you can't concentrate on the road with weather like this." John said. Shawn nodded and pulled the car over. The phone rang breaking the silence throughout the car. Shawn picked it up and John looked in the back to see Cathy stirring from he sleep.

*phone call*

"Hello?" Shawn asked

"Heeelo Shawnie."

"Hi, Hunter"

"Have you got her?"

"Yep she's sleeping in the back of the car."

A female voice came on the other side of the phone "John's not driving is he?"

"no Torrie he's not."

"Good because I don't want his neck getting more hurt." the phone ruffled a bit and the next person to speak was Paul "Anaywaaaaay, How long are you gonna be?"

"I don't know Paul, probably 10 minutes we're waiting for the weather to die down."

"Okay oh tell John that we're all in his and Torrie's room and that we've filled Torrie in on everything."

"Okay." he looked over at John. "Gotta go bye."

*end of phone call*

"John what are you doing?"

"Getting in the back. Cathy's waking up." He got out and climbed in the back.

"Daddy?" Cathy yawned while stretching she looked in front of her and saw Shawn's head poking through the seats. "Hewwo uncle Shawnie." she waved and Shawn kissed her forehead.

"Hello sweets." he ruffled her hair and she giggled. "Right John you stayin in the back the weathers died down?"

"Yes sir." John saluted and Cathy giggled again.

"Don't do that, I had enough of that when I was a kid."

"That was a lonnnnnng time ago Uncle Shawnie." Cathy giggled.

"Hey. It wasn't that long ago, meanie." He crossed his arms and pretended to be upset.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry. Now buckle up were leaving. Oh yeah John everyone's in your room. And the guys have filled Torrie in on everything."

"Cool okay."

"Daddy, who's Torrie?" Cathy asked while John put her seat belt on. John went to answer but Shawn interrupted from the front seat. "Torrie is daddy's bed sharer and lip licker."

"What?"

"She's my girlfriend princess."

"Oh. Is she nicer than Mommy?" John and Shawn's mouths dropped open. Thats not a normal thing for a 4 year old girl to ask. John answered after the shock had worn off.

"Err, ye-yes baby, she's much nicer than Mommy."

"Good." she smiled and cuddled Mr Me.

"Let's put your stuff back in your bag we'll be at the hotel in a sec."

"Ok daddy." she picked up her blanket and stuffed it in the back pack, she grabbed the jacket she had been using as a pillow and gave it to John. "Here's your coat."

"Thanks Hun." he took it and Put it on.

"We're here." Shawn announced. John put Cathy's slippers on her feet and did up her dressing gown. He climbed out and picked Cathy up. They all ran underneath the sheltered part of the hotel. Once they got inside John put Cathy down. They got inside the elevator and Cathy randomly said "Uncle Shawnie, your old."

"What no I'm not."

"Your older than daddy."

"So that doesn't make me old."

"It kinda does."

"No. It. Does. Not."

"Yes. It. Does."

"Catherine Mae Cena I am not old."

"Guys stop arguing. Shawn your the oldest in here stop acting like a kid."

"See Daddy said your old!" Cathy pointed out. Shawn went to answer but was interrupted by John pushing him out the lift. Cathy reached up and John scooped her up, they stepped out too.

*In John and Torrie's hotel room.*

"So John's got a 4 year old daughter called Catherine Mae and I have to create a nickname for her?" Torrie asked.

"Yes." Paul replied

"We all have a nickname for her Mine is cuppy, Paul's is kiddo, Shawn's is Sweets, Vince's is squirt and John's are Princess, baby, honey ect. Her main nicknames are Cathy, Cath or Caths." Randy replied.

"So what should I call her?" Torrie asked.

"Just think of one soon." Paul replied. Torrie was about to answer but they heard a muffled argument outside the door.

"Your old."

"An not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"am not."

"Are too. But I still love you."

The door opened and John walked in holding Cathy and Shawn walked in behind and closed the door. "We're back." Shawn announced.

"It's about, damn time it's 2am." Paul stated.

"UNCLE PAUL!" Cathy yelled as John put her down she ran and jumped into his arms.

"Hey Kiddo. I've missed you."

"Missed you too."

"Cathy?" Shawn said from the other side of the room.

"Yeah?"

"I'm not old."

"Yes you are."

"Well uncle Paul is almost the same age. Is he old?"

"Yes, just not as old as you. He acts older though."

"Hey. I'm not old. I don't even know what this is about."

"They got in an argument in the lift about whether Shawn's old or not." John told him.

"Catherine Mae Cena I am not old and neither is uncle Shawn" Paul set the small girl down who next ran to Randy.

"Uncle Wandy I missed you." Randy laughed that she pronounced the 'R' as a 'W' He picked her up into a hug.

"I missed you too Cuppy." he smiled. He set her down again and she looked at Torrie who stood next to her dad. She walked over to John and pulled on his shirt.

"Daddy is that Torrie?" she asked.

"Yep, princess that's her." John replied and Torrie smiled.

"She looks nicer than mommy, she's prettier too." Torrie smiled at the little girls words. Cathy stepped forward and Torrie bent down to eye level with her. Yep she was defiantly John's kid. She had those same blue eyes and cute dimples.

"Hello, I'm Torrie, you must be Catherine." the small girl smiled at Torrie.

"Hi Torrie, and yes I'm Cathy."

"Well its nice to meet you Cathy." Torrie gave her a quick hug and John took her small hand and took her over to the couch.

"Princess you have to tell us what happened ok?" Cathy nodded.

"Well. When you and mommy got Un married she started getting all weird. She would go out really early and come back really late and she was smelly. And then she'd go to bed in the living room. But earlier she came home at midnight and shouted at me and she hit me. Then she fell asleep on the floor. I cried in my room for little bit then I got some stuff and got your phone number and went to god's phone." She had always called the phone that she had used earlier 'God's phone' because it's next to the church. "Daddy I'm tired can I go to bed?"

"Of course baby C'mon."

"Night sweets"

"Night Kiddo"

"Sweet dreams Cuppy,"

"Good night Cathy."

"Night Torrie, night uncle Shawn, Paul and Wandy." John picked Cathy up and took her to the bed. He put her under the covers in the double bed and gave her her blanket and Mr Me (the teddy)

"Night Princess love you." He kissed her forehead.

"I love you too Daddy." she yawned and fell asleep.

John walked back over to where Shawn, Paul, Randy and Torrie sat. Shawn handed him the phone. "Paul did you record what she said?" he asked and Paul nodded. "Good I'm calling the police." He said. No one hurts his little girl. No one.

******I know that was kinda fluff. Next Chapter will be meeting everyone and Cathy's mom being arrested. Then the Kane stuff will really explode. Hope you enjoyed. Oh and I'd like to thank LegsxRko and RonRon10 you guys are the reason I'm writing this and you are such great friends. :) **

******Bye xxxx**


	4. 3: Perfect or not?

**3: Perfect or not?**

**Hi :) now in this chapter there is a women named Avalon, Avalon is Cathy's mom. **

**On with the story. (Oh and thanks for all the reviews.) **

When John woke up on Tuesday he remembered all the things that had happened in the early hours of this morning. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was only 7 am so it had only happened around 5 hours ago. He pulled himself up and glanced at the couch where Torrie was sleeping, he had took the floor because Cathy was sleeping in their bed. There was a knock on the door which woke Torrie up. While she quickly brushed her hair John pulled on some jeans and answered. When he opened the door there were two large police officers. "Hello Mr Cena, I am Joe and this is Ollie. We are here because you called about your daughter is that correct?" John nodded and signalled for them to come in. "Is that your daughter there?" The first officer, Joe, Asked.

"Yeah." John replied sitting next to Torrie on the couch,

"Ok and how old is she?"

"Four."

"Thank you. Now what happened that made you call the police?"

"Well at about 1 am I got a call from her saying she was in a phone box. So me and Shawn went to get her and once she was asleep in bed I rang the police."

"Okay, could you wake Cathy up so we can get a statement from her?" Officer Ollie asked. John nodded and walked over to the bed.

"Cathy baby, wake up, c'mon princess." he said shaking her. He saw her eyelids move a little without opening, She was exactly. "Okay, you wanna play it that way? Well I know exactly how to get you up, I used to do that exact same thing, so I know from experience how to get you up." he had a playfully evil grin on his face. He pulled the duvet down and began to tickle her ribs. He looked over at Torrie who was watching in the doorway to come over, "Tickle her chin." she nodded and began to tickle under her chin while John tickled her ribs. Cathy opened her eyes fully while screaming.

"Okay I'm awake." she giggled. She crawled out from under the cover. "Why'd you wake me?" she whined.

"Because you need to give a statement about mommy to the police." Cathy pulled the duvet back over her head "Caths."

"No."

"Cathy."

"No."

"Catherine Mae Cena you have one minute to get out of this bed and if you don't, I'll, errr, I'll tip a jug of freezing cold water over your head."

Cathy shook et head again and John laughed "Okay you leave me no choice." He stood up off the bed and walked over to the sink. Torrie looked at him.

"Are you?" He nodded before she finished. He turned the tap on and poured the freezing col water into the jug. As soon as it was full he walked back over to Cathy. He raised the jug and tipped it. As it hit the small brunette's head a loud high pitched scream. "Ahhhhh, DADDY STOP!" Cathy screamed. He stopped and Cathy crawled out. "Okay." she frowned. She climbed of the bed and Torrie handed her a towel and rubbed her hair. Cathy sat down and told the police what she had told John last night. Next they interviewed John then Shawn, Paul and Randy. It was lunch time by the time they had done.

"Okay babes, let's get you dressed." John said to Cathy she was still in her pyjama's (that were now dry.), in fact everyone was still in their night clothes. John grabbed Cathy's bag and tipped it onto the couch. He found the under where and black and red hearts skirt he helped Cathy get it all on. Once she was all dressed she sat on the couch and began to watch cartoons. Torrie had just got out the shower and was now doing her hair. John got changed into some clean jeans and a clean shirt. Once they were all done John rang Shawn,

*phone call*

"Hello?"

"Hey dude."

"oh hi John, what's up?"

"Nothin, just wondering if you wanted to go out shopping with me, Torrie and Caths. We need to get Cathy some new clothes."

"Cool yeah okay,"

"Meet us downstairs in 5."

"Ok bye."

"see ya in a minute."

*end of phone call*

"Right c'mon Caths Let me do your shoes up then we're gonna go get you some clothes." Cathy smiled and walked over to her dad. He do up the black buckle ons and lifted her into his big muscular arms. Torrie grabbed her purse and they all excited the hotel room.

(2 hours later)

"That was weally fun!" Cathy exclaimed. They were all currently sitting in McDonalds John with his daughter on his lap (as she is very small) and Torrie sitting on his right. On the other side of the table sat the hilarious DX. And Orton sat next to John on his left. "And I got loads of new clothes! Mommy never did that. Daddy your the bestest Daddy EVER!" Cathy added smiling she leaned up and planted a kiss on John's cheek.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwww." John, Shawn, Paul, Randy and Torrie said in unison.

"Aww, well you're the bestest Daughter ever." John gave her a big cuddle and added "Plus you got loads of pretty clothes."

"I know I didn't have pwetty clothes at home I only liked this outfit." Cathy smiled. It was quiet for a few minutes

"Shit!" Randy yelled looking at hi watch and standing up. Cathy's Mouth dropped open.

"Uncle Wandy!" she yelled.

"Sorry Caths, but I'm late for smackdown See you guys tomorrow." He stood up and kissed Cathy on the forehead. Then he left.

Friday

John, Torrie, Shawn and Paul had took Cathy out everyday on Wednesday they went to the zoo, on Thursday they went to a traveling circus and today, Friday they went to a funfair up the road. They had to travel to the next town tomorrow so everyone was in bed at 9. John had changed his hotel room to one with 2 beds. He lay next to Torrie studying the way her golden locks framed her face. Cathy slept peacefully in the other bed. 'I'm so lucky to have the two most beautiful girls on the planet in my life' he thought. He was pulled away from them by a knock on the door.

"Hello?" He yawned opening the door.

"Hello, Mr Cena it's Office Ollie Parks."

"Oh come in officer."

" We went to Avalon's house on Tuesday and we found her trying to hang herself, she said she didn't care if Cathy had gone and said she ruined her life. We found also this note."

*note*

Mommy I gone 2 daddy I Mis him and you maed me cwy bi I luv you.

Fwom Cathy.

xxx

**(AN: What it should say is **

**Mommy, I've gone to daddy, I miss him and you made me cry. Bye I love you **

**From Cathy**

**xxx**

**But Cathy wrote it and she doesn't know how to spell.)**

Reading the note brought tears to John's eyes. How could Avalon make her own daughter write something like that, No, How could Avalon make HIS daughter write something like that?

"She admitted to everything and said she doesn't regret it, Because of her attempting suicide she is now in a mental health unit. Once she gets out we will probably put her in jail. But because if he admitting to everything there will be no need for a court trial. So Congratulations Cathy now legally lives with you. You can come pick some of he stuff up tomorrow." Ollie smiled and headed to the door, "Congratulations again Mr Cena." He said then walked out the door. John locked it and got back into bed, he couldn't wipe the smile off of his face. Torrie rolled over and looked at John. "What are you smiling about baby?" She asked

"The police Officer just came round and said there'll be no court trial and they've put Avalon in a mental health unit. And now Cathy is legally mine." His smile grew and adorable dimples showed.

"Oh congratulations honey." Torrie planted a kiss on John's lips and rolled back over to sleep. John Closed his eyes. 'Life will be perfect now, nothing can ruin it.' Or so he thought.

**AN: Love, like or hate?**

**Sorry another I know that the arrest wouldn't happen like that but I needed it out the way so I wrote that. The next chap will be meeting all the superstars including Kane! Scary thought huh? Well I'll update soon and I'm starting a new story soon called 'Surviving High School.' check it out! It's an AU story. Oh and could everyone please check out my friend LegsxRko's story 'Love in its strongest form' Its read good. **

**Now this chapter is dedicated to my friends Tara (LegsxRko), Ronnie (RonRon10), Kalina (JorriexLover) and Madame Chainsaw (Who wants there name to be a secret.) You are all great friends! I love you all! The reason they're mentioned is because they have PM's me and we have had good conversations and we're are on a name to name basis. If you wanna be my friend or want to be mentioned then PM me I will always reply :) anyways hope you enjoyed :)**

**-Freya **

**xxxxxx**


End file.
